¿Podemos Comenzar de Nuevo?
by Reira26
Summary: Las señales siempre estuvieron frente a mis ojos, pero decidí ignorarlas. Quería sentirme amada, quería que tú me amaras, pero sé que alguien como yo nunca tendría una oportunidad. Te amo y esto es algo que no debería perdonarte, pero me pregunto: ¿podemos comenzar de nuevo?


Y les traigo la dosis mensual de NozoEli dramático hasta los cimientos (?) No puedo evitar que estas historias salgan de mi cabeza, además quiero usar todas las parejas posibles con Eli (es mi placer culposo (?)) Como casi siempre, recién salido del horno, con una edición de ** que no me sorprendería que tuviera errores.

 **Aclaraciones:** Yo no quería hacerlo (?) Pero ya que, el deber me llamaba o3o Esta vez el final está completamente abierto, no sé si haya continuación (probablemente no), así que ustedes pueden imaginarse lo que sucede después y, si quieren, compartirlo conmigo (?) Cuidado, hay dos narradores(y supongan que están en la universidad), les aviso para evitar confusiones (?) Sin más, espero que les guste~

* * *

 **¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo?**

 _Sé que ves a alguien más._

—Me pregunto si irá a ver a esa persona. —Dijo, mirando por la ventana para no encontrarse con sus ojos escarlata. Era extraño decir lo que sentía, pero quería deshacerse de ese sentimiento.

—¿Y por qué no le dices lo que sientes? —Preguntó tomando asiento a su lado, dejando que sus ojos se posaran en la rubia que caminaba por la entrada del campus, probablemente camino a casa.

—Daría lo mismo. —Respondió. Volteó la mirada llorosa hacia su amiga, tratando de contener las lágrimas— Porque yo no le gusto. Y jamás le voy a gustar… Ella solo me está usando.

 _Porque alguien como yo nunca estaría a tu altura._

Tomaron sus cosas y salieron del aula para volver a casa. No quería hacer nada, solo dormir y dormir para no tener que pensar en su horrible relación. Podía dejarla en cualquier momento, solo debía decirle que terminaran, pero no podía, porque la amaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón, incluso si no era correspondida. Al principio había creído que era algo mutuo, pero poco a poco fue notando que no estaba siendo sino una herramienta para los ulteriores propósitos de su amada rubia; sabía que a sus espaldas veía a alguien, que se acostaba con otra mujer, que a ella sí la quería.

 _Realmente no valgo la pena._

Nico era la única que sabía de sus sospechas, porque estaba a punto de explotar y prefería dejar salir sus sentimientos lentamente que dejar que la llevaran a uno de sus estúpidos ataques de ansiedad. Habían estado investigando quién podía ser la otra mujer en la vida de Eli, pero no la encontraban, como si no existiera. Pero ya no podía convencerse de que eran solo paranoias, porque estaba segura de que no lo eran.

 _Y lo sé, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por ti._

—¡Nozomi! —La menor jaló su brazo, alejándola del camino de un hombre en bicicleta que les gritó una maldición— Presta atención, pudiste haber muerto.

—Lo siento… —Se disculpó, respirando con dificultad.

 _Siempre quise ser amada,_

No hablaron más durante el camino a casa, sumidas en sus propios pensamientos sin querer sacarlos a la luz. Nozomi miró la ventana de la sala de su apartamento y, después de dar una corta despedida, se decidió por entrar sin decir nada más. Pasó un buen rato escarbando en el desastre que era su bolso para luego recordar que había dejado las llaves dentro y que la casera no estaba y por tanto no tendría la llave de remplazo.

 _Pero eso no es para alguien como yo._

Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, y no estaba equivocada, pues pronto las lágrimas que había estado acumulando durante los últimos dos años comenzaron a caer tan incontrolables como una lluvia de noviembre. Pegó la frente a la puerta y se dejó caer sobre las rodillas, con las brazos contra el abdomen mientras se encogía, buscando refugio en su propia calidez. El cuerpo le dolía, como si sobre sus hombros descansara una gran piedra que trataba de aplastarla, podía sentir la congestión en la nariz que le dificultaba respirar, el dolor punzante y ardiente en el pecho.

 _Inútil… Soy una inútil._ Se golpeó la cabeza con los puños cerrados. _No sirvo para nada_. Enredó los dedos en su cabello, comenzando a jalar de él con desesperación. _No hago nada bien. Con razón Elicchi no me quiere._ Ese pensamiento la estaba destrozando por dentro, desintegrando lo poco que le quedaba de positivismo y esperanza. _Soy torpe, tonta, poco inteligente. No soy bonita. Soy gorda._ Una hebra tras otra se iba desprendiendo para quedarse en sus manos sudorosas. _Si fuera tú, también buscaría a alguien más. Doy asco._

La saliva manchaba todo el rededor de su boca, deslizándose por su cuello y pecho, sin poder detenerla al ser incapaz de parar los gemidos lastimeros que salían de sus labios. Quería gritar, pero no podía. No podía pensar claramente, solo en los mil y un defectos que tenía, en sus más horribles memorias, en todos los sueños que habían muerto. ¿Por qué nada salía bien?

 _No tiene sentido._

Logró calmarse, por lo que pudo limpiarse el rostro con la manga de la blusa. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la salida, dando tumbos contra las paredes. Caminó por las calles, bajo la mirada de curiosos transeúntes cuyos ojos denotaban pena; pero no necesitaba de ello. El camino fue más difícil de lo que pensó, tropezando y cayendo, a veces encontrándose débil para seguir. Pero debía llegar a su destino, para hacerle cara a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

 _¿Por qué elegí amarte a ti?_

Al llegar encontró a una niña sentada en la escalera, mirando hacia la calle con la expresión de aburrimiento más grande. Sus ojos se encontraron y hubo una conexión, una corta conversación sin palabras que le hizo doler más el corazón. Se sentó a su lado, pasándole una mano por el hombro para abrazarla.

—Nozomi-nee-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a ver a tu hermana. —Ella se revolvió en sus brazos, escondiéndose en su cuello para llorar.

—Perdón…

 _De los billones de personas en el mundo te escogí a ti. Y me hiciste creer que también me habías elegido._

 _Pero no fue así._

La dejó ir luego de limpiarle las lágrimas. Ella no debía sentirse mal por algo que no era su culpa. Se puso de pie, con la llave que Alisa le dio en los dedos temblorosos, dubitativos a la hora de abrir. Dejó la puerta sin cerrar, para un pronto escape, y se adentró al departamento que tantas veces había visitado. Su pecho oprimido dolía y su corazón latía con violencia.

 _¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?_

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, lentamente, sin hacer ruido.

 _Yo solo quería ser amada._

Dos figuras jugaban en la cama, gimiendo suavemente.

 _Pero me diste todas las señales de que eso no era posible._

No la notaron hasta que tomó las sábanas para descubrirlas.

 _Las señales siempre estuvieron frente a mis ojos._

Los orbes azules la miraban con sorpresa, los escarlata con arrepentimiento.

 _¿De qué me sirvió? Siempre decidía ignorarlas._

—¡Nozomi! —Sus voces resuenan en sus oídos, las precipitadas excusas se vuelven ruido de fondo. No quería verlo, pero no podía apartar la vista. Su novia y su mejor amiga… Vaya desenlace.

 _Creí que podía confiar…_

 _Pero como siempre…_

Se quedó ahí, sin poder mover un músculo, llorando sin sonido alguno. Ellas se vestían en silencio y luego trataron de hacerla reaccionar. Las miró con ojos bien abiertos.

 _Alguien me apuñala por la espalda._

—Nozomi, lo siento… Lo siento mucho. —Nico la abrazó y atinó a corresponder con duda.

—Discúlpame, Nozomi. —Le dijo Eli, tomando sus manos.

 _Una disculpa no ayuda._

—Está bien. —Dijo, incapaz de gritar el dolor en su interior— Está bien.

 _Pero…_

 _¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo?_

* * *

Recuerden compartir sus locas teorías conmigo~ Me encanta leer sus comentarios x3 Gracias por leer.

Saludos.


End file.
